The Dead Beneath/Beneath No More
One day, for reasons nobody knows, something bad happened. The Dead rose, they began to feast on the flesh of the living, and it spread far and wide. This is the story of a young man, doing what he can to survive the aftermath of this apocalyptic event, the rising of... The Dead Beneath. Previous Chapter: N/A Next Chapter: No More Chances Episode 1: Beneath No More "Run for it John!" I yelled as those dead freaks started closing in from street corners, and buildings with smashed windows or open doors, and alleyways. These things were everywhere. We've been calling them Rotters. Their entire physical form is people who are severely rotten. I took a good glance at this one. It was fucked up. It was missing it's left eye, and it had a crack in it's head. Obviously somebody tried to butcher it, but did it really badly. It also had it's chest ripped open. several of it's ribs were bent inwards, and it's heart was missing. Somebody thought that would work to kill it. John and I didn't know much about these things, but what we did know, is that in order to kill them you must destroy the brain. This fucking thing. I didn't want to see something like this still moving. I took the breadknife out of my belt, and stuck it into this thing's empty eye socket. "Dan! Quit staring at Rotters, and run! we're really close to the shed!" John shouted. I snapped out of it, and kept running. We jumped a fence, and there it was. a toolshed which John and I have been sleeping in since people made escaping these things so high a priority, that they shut down the entire media. No radio, no TV, basically everything that you pay the bills for is now gone. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Daniel Stewart, I'm 22 years old, Canadian, but of an Irish background. I am currently surviving with my friend, John Michaels. John was my co-workers before the office got shut down. I worked a receptionist at an office building. I remember plainly, we were holed up in the office about 2 weeks ago. This man, George became a rotter. Another man, Peter, grabbed a saw and sawed George from the left shoulder, to right hip. they assumed he was fully dead now, Peter went to go take a piss, and it turned out that the undead form of George was still alive, and he bit Peter's throat out. We got out of there, and I put down George, but Peter got left behind. He's probably become one of THEM. Every source I've heard of says that being bitten by a Rotter is a death sentance, and a garunteed transformation into a Rotter. We haven't seen a bite result in a minor wound yet, but I haven't heard of it ending any other way. John is trying to deny it, and claim it isn't a big deal. I know he's fooling himself "So? What's the plan?" I asked. We had a plan to raid a gun store. We got overwhelmed by Rotters, and were forced to retreat. "I'm not sure" said John. "Maybe we should go there by rooftops instead of in the streets." We decided on that plan, and ran down an alleyway, and climbed a ladder. We were jumping rooftops, until we found the gun store. A big rule for these supply runs is when you get guns, don't grab any ammo you that doesn't work in your guns. Though we don't have any guns yet, we should just make sure we get guns and ammo that are all compatible. We're also looking for two guns that use the same ammo, so that we don't have to worry about getting out bullets mixed up. Just a thought. We collected a couple handguns, Glock 17 for me, and Beretta 92 for John. Both 9mm. And made it back to the shed. "Dude, I know what you're thinking right now." said John. "You're worried about being bitten. I understand. Hugo said that any minor wound gotten by rotter bites results in bad fever, and death. But we haven't seen it. It only killed Peter because George bit his throat out." "Are you sure about that?" I asked. "This is a zombie apocalypse. Every zombie fiction I've ever read says a bite is a death sentence. "I don't think you should worry, Dan." said John, I nodded, but I still think he's fooling himself. I think today was a busy enough day, I'm just going to hope that we find more survivors, and that John doesn't take this obsession with claiming that rotter bites are harmless any further. But that, is for another day. One thing I can say for sure, is that The Dead Beneath, are Beneath No More. Characters *Dan Stewart (First Appearence) *John Michaels (First Appearence) *George (First Mentioned) *Peter (First Mention) *Hugo (First Mention) Deaths *None Category:Issues Category:The Dead Beneath Category:Zora